ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonorosian Adventures
This is a hit series made by Batking30 The series is in production and has been signed on for four seasons. Leads #From Vukanus:Ben came to see Vulkanus and said Purple before Disappearing. Meaning-Argit had a Purple shirt and he gave them their next lead #From Argit:Ben came to see Argit a week before he disappeared and broke a poisonous statue and told Argit The Cores. Meaning-The Power Cores of Ice,Fire and Electric.Ben was on a mission to secure them. #From Food Place Manager:Ben was checking on the cores. Meaning-He wanted to make sure P'andor didn't get the Cores #Later after 4th Lead Episode Plot An Ultimate Sonorosian named Sound Wave must work with Atomix who is a Celestialpien to find Ben. Main Characters *Sound Wave *Atomix *Azmuth(Season 1) *Zamuth(Season 2 on) Sound Wave's Team (SA) Recurring Characters *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Azmuth(in Season 4) (Guest Star in Season 2) *Paradox Episodes Season 1(The Search Begins Season)-Finished #An Asounding Start Part 1 #An Asounding Start Part 2 #The First Lead #Atomix Takes A Break #A Place and a Suspect #Looking At The Clue #The First Absolute #A Cruise Ship Across The Universe #The 2nd Lead #The Magna Core #Random Toy Ship #The Ice Core #The Lightning Core #The Cores Unite #Is It Ben? Season 2(The Sad/Trouble Season) New Writing Styles #The Death of A Friend #Gwen Now Freaks Out(Not Written) #Rampage x2 = Vilgax Part 1 #Rampage x2 = Vilgax Part 2 #Another Lead x4 #The Time Gem #An Alien of A Lifetime #Zamuth The Twin #The Sound Cold #Trouble On Soundtopia #5 is The Lucky Lead #Camp Fear 2 #The Kingdom #The Royal Court #Goodbye Court Hello #6 Lead Season 3(The Renewal Season) #The Clone and Mr.Billion Too #The Can of Bullets #The Cards and The Schawoosh Dude #Our 7th Lead #Cantor the God #A Sound Christmas #Atomix is Evil Part 1 #Atomix is Evil Part 2 #Peace at Last #Another Wild Goose Chase #The 8th Lead and He is Still Missing #The Ancient Discs Part 1 #The Ancient Discs Part 2 #The Hot Shot Search Team #One Ben Worried World Season 4 (The Final Season) #Tetrax Blast #A Warp in Time #A Father's Ghost #Glasses in SoundyWood #The Ressurection #9 Clues and Clueless #Belwood's Destruction Part 1 #Belwood's Destruction Part 2 #Belwood 2.0 #A Semi-Evil Threat #Eunice Helps Out #Sad World #The 10th Clue is Just Right #An Amulet #The Showdown Part 1 #The Showdown Part 2 Aliens #Pie-Rat #Vibration #The Mystery #Silver Goo #Water Linkz #Splike #Below-Zero #Big Chill #Cannonbolt #Chromastone Extra Aliens 11.Glowing Red-Unlocked in The Magna Core 12.Aqua Scarab -Unlocked in The Ice Core 13.ThunderBlast-Unlocked in The Lightning Core 14.The Ultimate Alien - Only in An Alien of a Lifetime - From Roads 15.Terraspin -Unlocked in The First Absolute 16.Nanomech -Unlocked in An Alien of a Lifetime 17.NRG -Unlocked in The Cores Unite 18.Coretics- Unlocked in Is It Ben? 19.YinYang- Unlocked in ???? - From AdamGregory03 20.Wildmutt-??? 21.BowlBomb-??? I still made him and he is going to be used Alien X -Only in Atomix is Evil Parts 1&2 Villains *The Bullet *Can-O-Paint *Vulkanus *Hex *Z Nebula *Mr.Billion *The Card Master *Schamoosh *Wave Sound *Argit *P'andor *Animo *Vilgax Video Games Sonorosian Adventures-The Video Game Notes *The Ultimate forms are now called Absolute forms.Instead of Ultimate Big Chill.Absolute Big Chill.-NOTE *Ben is missing and Sound Wave and Atomix were sent to look for him by Azmuth.-NOTE *Now the Ultimatrix symbol hangs from the users neck on a chain.-NOTE *It has been a year since Daggregor's defeat-NOTE *Every Episode has notes instead of Trivia. *Batking30 is going to take this series slow and not rush to finish. *There is usally a story line episode then a filler *Each season has 15 episodes besides the last one Season 4 which has 16 episodes *All the season have two part episodes *The 1st Season takes place over 1 month Category:Series Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Sonorosian Adventures Episodes